metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dash Attack
:This article is about the attack from Super Smash Bros. For the ability from Super Metroid, see Speed Booster. The Dash AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips is an attack used by all characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. A Dash Attack is performed by pressing the attack button while a character is running on the ground, and typically feature the character using their momentum to carry out the move. Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Ridley and Dark Samus each have their own Dash Attacks. Samus Samus's Dash Attack, the Super Smash Bros. - サムス, is a forward charge that strikes opponents with her shoulder. In Super Smash Bros., it deals 12% with a clean hit, and only 10% if late. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, a late attack deals even less damage (9%), but has greater knockback and is considered the most powerful Dash Attack in Melee. However, the move is nerfed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, dealing 10% clean and 6% late, along with reduced knockback. As of the 1.1.5 patch to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Dash Attack deals a reduced 7% with an early hit. This action has her adopt a pose that is nearly identical to her horizontal Shinespark in Super Metroid, especially in more recent Super Smash Bros. games. The attack is visually enhanced in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U, as Samus's charge is assisted by her Varia Suit's thrusters. ''Super Smash Bros. 4: Prima Official Game Guide'' Damage 6~10% Samus tucks her head and plows into your opponent shoulder first. Comes out fairly quick and has decent range as well. Dash Attack Samus SSB.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' Dash Attack Samus SSBM.png|''Melee'' Dash Attack Samus SSBB.png|''Brawl'' SSB3DS Samus Dash.jpeg|''3DS'' Dash Attack Samus SSB4.png|''Wii U'' Zero Suit Samus In Brawl, Zero Suit Samus's Dash Attack is a sliding kick, which deals 7% with a clean hit and only 5% if late. It also has transcendent priority and cannot be cancelled out if it collides with an opponent's attack. In 3DS and Wii U, she received a new Dash Attack, in which she performs a knee strike powered up by her Jet Boots, which deals a buffed 8% with a clean hit but no longer has transcendent priority. ''Super Smash Bros. 4: Prima Official Game Guide'' Damage 5~8% Zero Suit Samus charges with a running knee attack at your opponent. Though it doesn’t have the best range, this isn’t an issue, given Zero Suit Samus’s speed. SSBB Zamus Dash.jpg|Zero Suit Samus's Dash Attack in Brawl Ridley Ridley's Dash Attack has him lunge forward while biting. Dark Samus Dark Samus's Dash Attack is a shoulder tackle, similar to Samus's. However, due to Dark Samus's floaty animations, her pose is not so similar to the Shinespark, with Dark Samus twisting her body so she is largely facing away from her target. While unconfirmed, it is likely that Dark Samus's Dash Attack will be function identically or very similarly to Samus's Dash Attack. References Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Super Smash Bros.